zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nra 'Vadumee/UNSOC: Necrobiological Division - Intro
Imagine, if you will, a world in which all mankind is gone. Our creations rusting, rotting, or crumbling away. Nature reclaiming her territory bit by bit. Where did mankind go? Either killed and reanimated by Solanum or devoured by its victims. Zombies rule the world until they eventually and inevitablly rot away. Is this Satan's army victorious? Some higher power's retribution for our wrongs? Nature's way of scouring us from the world? The answers do not matter; what matters is preventing this scenario from occuring. In 1984, a young girl named Ellen Aimes survived a fire in her school by jumping out a window, however she suffered sever lacerations and blood loss. To stablize her, hospital staff transfused blood from a donar into her. The blood was somehow contaminated with Solanum, and the girl reanimated. After biting a nurse and being restrained, the United States government retrieved the zombie and the bitten nurse. Neither were heard from again. That is because the US presented the two zombies to the UN Security Council, claiming that China, Japan, and the then-Soviet Union had all developed programs to produce and weaponize Solanum. At the same time, several people from around the world also presented evidence of other supernatural forces. The US ambassador to the Council claimed that all these forces were a serious threat to humanity. In response, the Council created the top-secret United Nations Supernatural Oversight Commitee, or UNSOC. The Commitee itself is comprised of six people, the six who presented the evidence of thier charges threat and existence, who are also the Directors of thier division. Each of the six divisions is tasked with keeping the so-named "Threats to Humanity" under close supervision and under control. Each division is named for thier charge: Vampirism, Lycanthropy, Cryptoarchaeology (there are some secrets of the past best found, recorded, then hidden again), Xenobiology, Demonology, and, of course, Necrobiology, the study, tracking, and elimination of the undead. I have begun posting this blog to share the protocols, procedures, and the terminology used by the Necro-Bio Division, along with the occasional story told by the researchers, agents, and even me, Director Allan McLarren. I will attempt to at the very least post once a week. If you wish to join the ranks of my division, send me an application via this wikia's message system. The application should include: Codename(Username) A short response to prove you maintain at least a basic understanding of Necrobiology, answering the following question: What are five points of necrobiology you would tell an inexperienced group member in the case of an outbreak to increase thier survival odds? And an essay depicting the your Emergency Outbreak Survival Plan (EOSP). I will read over the applications at my leisure, and decide wether or not to accept you into the Necrobiological Academy of Recruits, from which you must graduate to be considered a full-fledged member of the Necro-Bio Division. Until the next post, Allan McLarren Director of the Division of Necrobiology, United Nations Supernatural Oversight Commitee. (This is my attempt at three things: To create a few (non?)fictional zombie stories, To spread the aforementioned protocols and procedures to use in the un(?)likely event of a Solanum outbreak, and To create a community which will use these procedures and protocols to organize and co-ordinate in the case of an outbreak.) Nra 'Vadumee 23:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts